


it is the history of the milf lover

by flothauvin98



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flothauvin98/pseuds/flothauvin98
Summary: not my proudest work
Relationships: Julian brandt/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	it is the history of the milf lover

i’ve just come back from my night shift at the hospital. as i open the door i notice that there are a pair of puma football boots in the hallway. i find this quite strange seeing as julian was supposed to be in spain for his champions league game but maybe the match was postponed.   
i go upstairs and i instantly knew that what i saw would haunt me for the rest of my life.  
julian was there.   
with my mother.   
actually, no he was inside my mother  
as i rush to the toilet to empty my stomach, my boyfriend of 4 years shouts “sweetie are you okay?”  
i don’t really recall what happened after that but i think it involved me throwing a lamp at him and accusing him of ‘loving my moms ancient geriatric pussy more than my own’  
i never saw julian after that. we broke up that day and i haven’t heard from him since. last summer he moved to leeds after his failed stint at dortmund ended in relegation for the club.


End file.
